Sunset Mystery
by Geekheart998
Summary: Your loved ones get either hurt or missing when one argument occurs between you and a friend. But as soon as you realize what you've done when one of you disappear, your feelings for each other start to build up love and care…   Rocky/ CeCe story
1. Missing Love

**Your loved ones get either hurt or missing when one argument occurs between you and a friend. But as soon as you realize what you've done when one of you disappear, your feelings for each other start to build up love and care…**

Rocky POV

CeCe and I were sitting outside talking about other people and how weird they are and how cute some are. " Ryan Seacrest and Julianne Hough can sometimes be a weird couple, But our relationship- I mean friendship is perfect!" I said to CeCe. Did I just say relationship? As in love? Darn it wackadoodles! I have a crush on CeCe Jones and she makes me say the wrong things or make me flutter. It's cute and weird but I really hope she likes me back! It's not like she's gonna reject me and disappear! Right? Well anyways, back to what we were discussing. "

_Few hours later…_

CeCe and I were walking back to our apartment. " Hey Rocky, can I just rush back down and grab some muffins from the bakery?" she asked. " Sure! I'll be waiting in your apartment." I said. Then she walked closer and stared in my eyes. She was leaning in. Is she doing what I think she's doing? But then she leaned back and walked away. But then she walked to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran away downstairs waving her hand like she was leaving. I blushed but waved back. " Hurry back, CeCe!" I said. " Don't worry. I'll just be near here!" she shouted back as she was in the elevator. I have some sort of feeling when she was walking in the elevator. She kissed me? Not that feeling. I had a feeling that she may be wandering around here somewhere far away from here. But that can't happen. Can it? I walked back to her apartment and laid down on the couch checking on my phone.

_3 hours later…_

Why isn't CeCe back yet? Is she in trouble? Did she get kidnapped? What happened to her? Anything can happen to her! I ran out of her door and down to the doors of the apartment building and out to the steps. I then ran to the bakery and went to the cashier. " Hey Mr., did you see a girl with red curly hair and this tall?" I said as I raised my arm up. " Yes. I have. She was running in here…

_Flashback…Cashier POV_

_I was giving this customer some change after she ordered some chocolate chip muffins. Then she left. I was just about to take a quick break when suddenly a girl with curly red hair came running in. " Hey man! Here's 10 bucks. Now give me 5 batches of blueberry muffins! Hurry! I took the 10 dollars and ran to the kitchen and ordered the baker to cook 5 batches of 5 blueberry muffins. Then I went to the girl who was waiting on the counter. " Why the rush, Miss?" I asked. " Oh, I'm just gonna run away from here. Not far away. But the reason why is because… I hate my life. Here! That's the reason why. Oh and if you see her, she's a tall brunette with curly hair, tanned skin, tell her I said hi and give her this letter." She said as she handed me the letter. " Well, your batches of muffins are ready. Here, would you like them in a bag?" I asked. " Sure!" she replied. " By the way, I'm CeCe Jones. See ya in a few years! Or whatever.." she said as she was running out the door. That was a weird explanation. A girl running away from her friends because she hates her life? Weird. But I never forgot what she said out of my head…_

" So she just away? From me? I gotta go." I said as I ran out the door.

_The next day_

I woke up in the morning and brushed my teeth and changed into my clothes as usual. Then when I was grabbing my backpack and eating an apple and going out the door, I opened the door to reveal a letter and the newspaper on the floor. I picked them up and opened the letter first. It said it was from CeCe. The letter said:

Dear Rocky,

_I am Giving you this letter because I am running away. I know me and you are best friends and I know we hang out. That's a lot of fun. And everyday my day is always filled with joy when you're near me. That kiss I gave you before I left, That was a kiss of goodbye and I love you. I hope you'll never find me. You may not even know why I'm running away. Ask the bakery man! Well I have to go. I'll miss you. Oh and I translated this to French online: _

_Je t'aime, comme plus qu'un ami. Je sais que vous ne me ressemble pas en arrière et c'est la vraie raison pour laquelle je me suis enfui. Rappelez-vous ceci, le coucher du soleil est l'endroit où mon cœur et la joie est en Californie ... Tu vas me manquer. mon amour ..._

_Love with regrets for all of this, Cecelia Jones_

I almost cried. I still never forgot that kiss. Was this goodbye? Anyways, I picked up the newspaper and read it. Oh, there's an article about a party at the school. Hey! Why didn't I get a newsletter about this? I guess I was one of the dorks. Well I continued reading until I got to the missing page. It was a list of articles about grown ups missing their kids or relatives. Then I was shocked at what I saw in the article:

_Cecelia Jones age 14, was reported missing last night. She was the daughter of officer Georgia Jones. She was last seen last night with best friend, Raquel Blue and also last seen at the bakery near her apartment home. We interrogated the baker of the bakery And he said that the girl was at small height but hyper about going somewhere. The Police Department of Chicago is to send out the Force by tomorrow and spread out finding this missing girl. If you find her, contact us immediately. The Force may be coming your way to interrogate people that she knows and are friends with. We've heard that Raquel Blue is to be interrogated first as soon as possible since she is the best friend of Cecelia Jones. Please contact us when you find her immediately. IMMEDIATELY!_

I dropped the paper immediately. I was shocked. She was now officially missing. Now people are going to question me in school! I don't know anything. All I know is that we were talking and walking in to go to our apartment and left to go get some muffins. Wackadoodle muffins! Well I've decided to do something. Something I've never done for her. She's my best friend that I like! A lot. Well later on I'm going to translate that French part. I wish I took French! Well here's what I'm gonna do:

I'm gonna find her. No matter what I do or what blocks my way or rejects my actions, I'm going to find her. NO MATTER WHAT!

**If you want me to continue this mystery story, please give me reviews! I hope you like! I wrote this story to the fullest! Please favorite and review so I know you guys love this story! Bye for now!**


	2. FBI mission and the love find

Thanks and read!

Rocky POV

I was determined to find her. Now, just have to bring this evidence to the FBI and they'll inspect the element and the DNA touched on the letter. I first have to go to school. That can wait a bit later. No. Yes. No. Yes. No! Ok yes! School's more important than finding CeCe. I mean, what would happen if she wasn't on my side and never found. I would not wait to find out. I walked out to the train. I miss waiting her at the train station with her everyday. Oh, and note to myself. I have to take French class. It's kind of interesting and It will help me translate the French translation of the note on the letter. Well off to school!

_5 hours later…_

Really? You wanna know what just happened? Some guys were having a food fight at lunch and threw a pie at me! They are SO immature! Now I have to clean myself up later. As I was walking down the hall, I noticed some girls laughing at me. Then Deuce came up to me. " Hey Rocky! Are you okay? Here, to start cleaning off this mess, I'll lick off a piece!" he said. Then… he started licking a piece of cream off of my neck! Is he helping or kissing. Then anyways, he pulled back. " This pie tastes awesome! I have to find whoever made this!" he said happily as he ran off. As soon as the last bell rang, I ran out the school doors. Man! Without CeCe, all of this would happen? Wow. Now I so have to find CeCe badly! Good thing tomorrow is Saturday.

Oh, I never forgot! I have to run to the Chicago FBI department. I ran down there as fast as I can. Then I went up to the counter. " Uh, hello, Miss. I'm here for the account of Cecelia Jones missing. I'm her best friend. Rocky Blue." I said. " Oh! It's so nice to meet you! I'll call the people that you're coming. Just take the left and turn right and you'll see the door to the business room. Ok? Thank you." she said. I thanked her and went to take the left. As soon as I got there, I opened the door. A bunch of people were working in their offices and some were analyzing stuff for evidence. I walked to the one in the middle. There I saw a man. " Hello, Mister. I'm Raquel Blue, Cecelia Jones's best friend. I'm here for the investigation." I said seriously. " Hello, Raquel. I'm honored to have you here. So we need to discuss a few things. Come to my office.

" The night before Cecelia-" " It's CeCe. Call her CeCe" I interrupted.. " The night before CeCe disappeared, we were spying on here. She was walking alone murmuring about California. And we almost knew what she was up to. We think it may involve something with you." The man in the black tux said. " M-me? What does it have to do with me? I cared for her you know that?" I said angrily stuttered. " Calm down Rocky. Now anyways, she was walking on the side of a building walking…

_Flashback… CeCe's POV_

_I'm on my way home to hangout with Rocky. Can't wait to meet her. Her beautiful eyes, her weird laugh, her-oh I can't think of anymore more! " God I can't wait to get my eyes on Rocky!". As I was walking, I noticed a glimpse of two black suits behind me. Were those men? Are they following me? No! They can't be! Already got a girl I'm aiming at. " Boys if you're stalking me I got a cop mom on speed dial!" I yelled without turning back to see them. " Hey, if I like her and admit it to her, she won't like me… back. I wish I could go to California. Oh California! Cute boys, big building, getting a chance to see Taylor Launtner on the streets while walking. I should go there! Yeah. It will take my mind off of Rocky. For a while. For now. I saw her waving and smiling at me. Cute! I ran to her and hugged her. Then we started talking._

" So she was.. Talking about moving to California?" I asked. " Yes. She almost caught our identity but luckily, she thought me and my partner were boys stalking her for a date. How funny. Does your best friend date boys?". " Oh yeah.. A lot." I said sarcastically. " Oh. I have a letter of hers. I was wondering if you can analyze it in the machine. I was thinking it would help find her as evidence." I said. " Of course! I'll bring this to the machine and order the men to analyze it." he said. " Now, you may leave." he said. I sat up and left. I was glad that I did the right thing.

I got home. I was so glad I copied a replica of the letter on my computer color printer. I read over and over until I found something. I found what she was doing! She's really going to California! I'm not happy that she's gone but, I wish her good luck on the way from here to there. I have a plan. I'm going to California, baby! Now I need to write down a plan which I already thought of:

1. Hire a person who can take my place as me if I don't arrive to school on time. She better be a smart one and someone who looks like me!

2. Pack everything I need for survival. Food, drinks, clothes, and a bit of makeup.

3. Take a train to another station to station until I get to California. Luckily I have tickets for multiple train trips.

4. Arrive at California and hunt for CeCe.

5. Find her and admit- I mean take her back home. Okay maybe admit my feelings for her.

6. Found out she's in California at Sunset. Arrive there soon in Sunset. Refer to the letter.

My plan will work! I went to the phone.

_5 hours later…_

I finished step 1 and 2 already. Now let's see- KNOCK KNOCK. I opened the door. It was a girl. She looked just like….. Me! ( Look up pictures of Zendaya. Pick one and that's the person Rocky hired!). " hello, Rocky. I am Stella. I'm an Honors Student too. I've been hired for many substitutes. Have 23 awards for best disguise!" she said. Wow! " I'll be back on Monday. On time. What's the fee?" I asked. " 50 dollars." Stella said. I gave her 50 dollars. I headed out. " Remember, I'm a vegetarian" I said before I left. I headed to the train station. I went in the train for California. Now this was going to be an adventure!

CeCe POV

California California! I'm here. But not having fun. I bet Rocky's looking for me now. She won't like me back. I just know it. I'm not having fun either. I'm in a building. Trapped. Trapped. About to be.. Abused… by a man. Stanley Morts

**Made up the name! Review! I'll continue! Just please review!**


	3. Rocky's Californian Cousin

CeCe POV

I'm.. trapped..by..a..man. if he thinks I'm hot and he wants me, boy! He better back off! As I open my eyes further more, it was actually a man. With floppy hair, cute brown orb eyes,tanned,oh boy he was so cute! Wait a minute.. what was I forgeting?... Rock? nah... I'll take my mind off of her for now. The boy held out his hand for me to reach. " hello. I'm Max. Max Toledo! What's your..n-name?" he questioned while stuttering. " i'm CeCe. cece Jones. I came all the way from Chicago, Illnois. Where are we? get e out!" i shouted happily. " Oh! I'm so so sorry. You must be an extraodinary, laquasious girl there!... I found you knocked out unconcious under a palm tree. I came to help. i sense you must be lost...". Ok, this boy is very similar to Rocky. Laquasious? That's big vocab there! And the tanned skin! He looks exactly like Rocky! Wait... what if he's related to Rocky? " hey... Max? I have a question-" " ooh! What?" he asked excitedly. " Well... is there by any chance you're related to Raquel Blue. Rocky?" I asked eagerly. " Rocky...Wait! Rocky? Rocky Blue! You must be her best friend CeCe Jones! I should have realized! She told me all about you on the phone! She told me how your red hair flows like an angel, how your eyes look beautiful in the sun, how she has a crush on you, how beauti- Wait.. I said too much did I? Dang it!". So.. Rocky has...f-feelings for me? I never knew she did! I'm freaking out right now! She loves me back! I stood up and saw Max freaking out while running around with his hands covering his head completely. " Oh crap! Rocks is gonna kill me when she finds out that I told her secret on her best friend! Wahhh!" he said sadly. " I love my cousin very very much and now I've exposed her extraodinary secret! Ah!" he shouted. I went to him and wrapped an arm around him. " it's okay, Max. Because guess what? I.. have feelings for her too..." I said. " What!" He put his head up to me. " You have feelings for my favorite cousin?" he asked. Wait... Max is Rocky's cousin? How come she didn't tell me? Argg! Anyways," Yes.. I do." I replied. " Well, I'll try not to expose your secret to her, K? I'm an honors student like her. Except I attend school here in L.A, ... I forgot. We're in an abandoned storage building." Max said. Now I know. This place seems dark. With white sheets covering some places. " here, let me show you around. We gotta get outta here. W.. aren't allowed here so hurry hurry run with furry!" he said as we ran. It was sunny and beautiful outside.. The sun hitting the skin of hot boys. Wow! Anyways, " Max? H-how did you find me?" I asked. " oh. It was like this..."

Hear the story on the next chapter while Rocky's still looking for CeCe.I'll try to update soon. promise. Swear to god! 


	4. The luscious, special moment

Hey Hey Hey! Just updated soon as I promised! It may have been a week but still! Here's the most special chapter out of all the chapters! Enjoy or die! Just kidding… Peace Love Joy to all!

Rocky POV

I'm.. asleep… right now… I feel something sharp but thin. And why.. Is there.. Dirt? I'm.. drifting.. Thinking… about… her…

" _Rocky?" I see CeCe. " CeCe! I'm so glad to see you! Where were you?" I asked. " That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that I'm with you. My Rocky!" she replied. Wait what does she mean ' My Rocky'? But just then.. I saw a beautiful face lean into my face. I felt lips, soft lips on mine. CeCe was kissing me! She held my head. I don't know what I did, but I found myself rubbing all over her. I hear her moaning. I loved it. Every second of this. Our tongues then clashed and danced with each other. Then she wrapped both her legs around me. I was now moaning and enjoying every second like I said. Then we pulled back… and then.. Why is she fading away.. " I love you.." Then a paralyzing shock came to both of us and.._

" AHHHHH!" I shouted. I was on the grass! And I was making out with a tree? GROSS! It's not funny by the way! Oh wait… I forgot that I just arrived in California! I must've blacked out when I walked around here. And doesn't my favorite cousin Max live here? I hope I can meet him along the way! I've told him my secret too. You all know what my secret is right? Well anyways I stood up. I'm in L.A, the place where CeCe dreamed of. I see cute boys, girls in bikinis, and more.. This place is so hot! I went to what they call.. Boardwalks? And I walked around playing with the Carnival games. They were free. This place is like paradise!

CeCe POV

Wow. In my nap on the couch, I just had a dream.. About.. Her.. I saw her and we kissed. I said to her it didn't matter where I was. But it was so.. Luscious. I mean.. how beautiful she looked, her tanned sexy body, her soft and kissable face and lips, and her.. Beautiful brown orbs in her eyes. Oh I had a wonderful dream! Until some sort of painful shock that looked a bit like electricity. Then when I woke up, I found Max scratching me using a backscratcher. I shouted at him and chased him. He disturbed my luscious dream! Now I'm just watching TV. I was going to go out to the beach at sunset and feel the breeze. But first I gotta watch an episode of Good Luck Charlie. Bridget Mendler is somehow what I found hot! But not as hot as Rocky. She's similar to Rocky. But still she's not as hot as Rocky! I want Rocky. I want her bad. I hope to meet her on the beach. If she's not there, then I officially know it. She's not in love with me.. That's fine by me right? NOT… what if she rejects me? The only way I know is if she doesn't arrive at the beach. Max then came in. " Want a glass of sweet tea? They're one of my best!" I took a drink. Dang this was awesome! " This tastes amazing! You should put up a stand and sell this!" I happily said. This tea is refreshing I tell you. Refreshing.. It refreshes my mind. Except for the Rocky part of my brain. Can't just barge her outta my mind! I watched TV with Max while we were both enjoying our Sweet Tea.

_6:00 PM 3 hours later…_

" Yo Max I'm going out to the beach alright?" " Yeah but be safe! Don't want you hurt or anything! Wear knee pads in case of diarrhea!" I laughed very hard at the last part he said. I ran out the door and to the beach. I walked on the sand and refreshed my mind. Thinking about Rocky. The sun is setting and bright orange. Then I went to sit down. As time passes, I realize that she's not coming. She doesn't like me. Great… I stood up when I heard footsteps. I thought it was an assault. But it wasn't. Hands were on my hips. I didn't know who this was. Then I felt the hands disappear out of my senses. As I turned around, I was shocked at the sight. It was… It was… her… Rocky… " …. Rocky" I finally stuttered out after the silence. She was here. Here right now. " I must be hallucinating. I must be hallucinating. I must be hallucinating!"

Rocky POV

I just met CeCe. You thought after the fun I would forget about the clue? No No No! I still can't believe it. I'm standing in front of CeCe. I saw her when I was walking on the sidewalks. She was throwing rocks and walking around. I guess she didn't notice me when I was making rustling sounds with the grass. Anyways, I saw her saying that she must be hallucinating. " I must be hallucinating I must be hallucinating.." I didn't know what to do to shut her piehole! Then all of a sudden courage came up and I found myself grabbing her head and pressed my lips on hers. I can't believe it.. I can't believe it.. I… can't… believe…. It… I am kissing CeCe. The dorkiness me has just rushed away… Then I pulled away. " Rocky… Rocky.. Did you..?" " Yes… I.. I love you. I kept this to myself.. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this. I'm not the type of girl who can blurt out secrets. I'm me. The trustable to myself me. That's why I didn't tell you this. And I told my cousin Max." then we were silent… " I know. I already know everything.." she said. Then she grabbed my head and pulled me back into a kiss. A very, very passionate kiss. A meaningful kiss. She pressed me down to the sandy terrain and started kissing me. She licked my tongue for entrance and I gladly open. Our tongues danced together.. As if we were dancing together on the spotlight dance on Shake It Up! Chicago. This moment was so wonderful. I was afraid to do this, but I started kissing her neck. She started moaning loudly in pleasure. " Rocky.." I slipped her shirt off her shoulder and kissed it. Then we went back to kissing. This time she bit my lower lip. I smiled.

CeCe POV

I.. I don't know what is happening, but I just found myself kissing Rocky. I just found her. My love. My true love. I rubbed her sides and she moaned. As she laid down the sand, I slipped her shirt off her shoulder and started kissing it. " Oh CeCe.." she moaned. I can tell she was enjoying all of this. I then went back to kissing her and held her down by pressing my hands down her sides. We 'ate each other's lips' ( Whatever it's called). This moment is so luscious. Her lips are so incredibly soft and kissable. Her butt was so cute when I touched it. This, this moment is so beautiful. I didn't want to stop, but we had to pull away for air. " That. Was amazing." she said. Then she smiled. " I love you too, Rocky. I loved you more than anything else in this world. I fell in love with you at the time we met and became best friends when we were 5 and in Ballet Class. This moment, I'm savoring it right now". I gave her another quick kiss on the lips and then we found ourselves in a make out sesh again. Then we pulled away after a few 5 minutes.

" I love you Rocky. So much."

" I love you too CeCe. The same goes to you.

" Let's go back to your cousin's house."

I stood up and held my hand out. We walked together, with our hands held together. I rested my head on her shoulder and started to suck on her neck a little while we we're walking. She was tingling a little and giggling. " Hey CeCe, how did you find my cousin?" she asked. " Um.. I guess we met at the time I arrived. He's a blurter by the way keep that in mind." we laughed a little. Then I asked her a question when we arrived at Max's house.

" Hey Rocky?"

" yeah CeCe boo?"

" Why do you smell like dirt and grass?"

We laughed out loud and then she told me that she blacked out when she got here and drifted to sleep on the grass under a palm tree.

We saw a note on the door. It read:

_CeCe. I went to the grocery store to get some food. Ran outta stock of food. Wait on the porch til I get home. It won't be long. Buh-Bye! Not really…_

This was written in a handwriting like a 5 year old. Then Rocky laid down on the bench and I went to sit down near her. " Hey Rocky." " what?"

" Close your eyes for a sec" . She closed her beautiful eyes. Then I leaned into her face and pressed my lips against her gently. " I love you Rocks.."

Ahh! A happy ending to this chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Not ending yet, but the last chapter's coming… I don't know. But this was very long I'm sorry.. But at least it was good! They met and kissed! They confessed! You should be happy with this story. It was worth it. Review! My efforts should be filled with reviews! Not that I want a lot. Review! Bye for now.. Peace Love Joy to all! ;D


End file.
